Electronic imaging systems require lens systems which are capable of producing high quality images which have a small size, i.e., they require lens systems having short focal lengths. For example, CCDs having a diagonal of approximately 5.5 mm (known as 1/3 inch CCDs) are widely available. Within this small size, a typical CCD will have over 200,000 pixels, thus giving the device a resolution on the order of 40 cycles per millimeter at the surface of the CCD.
Short focal length lens systems typically comprise small lens elements. Such elements, if they are too small, can be difficult to handle and assemble into a finished unit. Cost is always a dominant factor for lenses for electronic imaging systems, especially where the system is to be part of a mass marketed product. Because CCDs have a high level of resolution, lenses used with such devices must be of high optical quality. This requirement exacerbates the cost problem. In particular, the requirement puts a high premium on achieving a high level of optical performance with a minimum of lens elements.